You Make Me Feel
by curiousvitality
Summary: After a failed attempt at sobriety, both realize that what they need may be something different alltogether.


So this was totally meant to be a story where they got angry at each other than sweetly made up, but the freaking sexual tension was just too hard to ignore, so it turned into something resembling smut. Yeah…

**Songs** (I really like this mix for them too!)

Everlasting Light – The Black Keys (if you ever need a sexy song for Hayffie or any pairing, I would really recommend album Brothers)

And Then You – Greg Laswell

Chemistry of a Car Crash – Shiny Toy Guns

Something to Believe In – Aqualung

The Only One – The Black Keys

-.-.-.-.-.

**You Make Me Feel**

"Effie, you let me in _now_!"

Haymitch repeatedly slammed the locked door, throwing in a few kicks for good measure. He was seriously reconsidering his decision to let her stay with him, when he heard the bottles start to break and he knew he had to be some sort of fool. With a growl, he punched the door one last time, injuring himself more in the process than making any progress entering.

Running as fast as he could while shouting various expletives, Haymitch grabbed the spare key from their bedroom and ran back to the guestroom where Effie had locked herself up. He could still hear bottles crashing, and the fury building up in him prevented Haymitch from managing to open the door for another good 10 seconds.

When at last the door clicked open, silence overtook the both of them. The crate was empty. Effie had one last bottle of alcohol in her hand. She was dangling it out the window, getting ready to drop the bottle to the graveyard where the other shattered remains rested below. Slowly, making sure not to lose eye contact, Haymitch inched towards Effie.

"Sweetheart, dearest, darling…give it to me, please."

He was a meter away now.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you about the alcohol."

Effie had decided it was time for Haymitch to go off the booze, completely. She thought everything was going miraculously well and couldn't believe how non-cranky Haymitch was, and Haymitch figured that had been his first mistake. He was still drinking from the bottles he had hidden in one of the extra Victor's Houses. She had found them 15 minutes ago. As he slowly moved closer, Effie still had not budged. She hadn't said a word this whole time, and all she did now was watch him wearily. From the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Peeta making a hasty retreat from his gardening next door, no doubt clearing out before the fireworks started.

Haymitch was now close enough to kiss her. They hadn't broken eye contact, and he thought she might have decided to not drop the bottle after all. His hand creeped towards the window, ready to grab it in a moment, now even closer to Effie, his lips mere centimeters away from hers….

_Crash_.

"DAMN IT EFFIE!"

Furiously, Haymitch spun away and slammed his hands against the wall. He was seeing red – that had been it, the 15 or so bottles she'd destroyed. There was nothing else, he wouldn't be able to procure anymore for a good month now, and he spun around ready to _scream_ at Effie…

Damn it, she was crying.

Immediately, though he didn't want it to, his anger diminished. The sight of her in her floral dress, with tears coming out of her big blue eyes made him partly forget why he was so angry. Only partly, because he could see she still had plenty of rage ready to explode at him too.

"Damn YOU Haymitch!"

She was snarling now as she went up to Haymitch, quick as a flash, and used her meager strength to shove him. It was more the shock of the force that pushed him against the wall, rather than her strength. He had not been expecting that.

"I am trying to _help_ you here! I'm sorry, I thought you might actually be willing to do this for me! I'm sick of it Haymitch! I'm sick of the drunkenness and what you're doing to yourself! Has it not been better since I got here?"

At this, her voice cracked, and the tears were rushing out faster.

"I thought we were both helping each other, with the nightmares, with the flashbacks. But all this time you've just been drinking to deal with it behind my back?"

"No, not all the time, I swear…"

"Well, how _dare_ you! Maybe it would be better if I just _left_ here, for God sake's."

With this, Effie tried to leave, but Haymitch grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, not willing to let the best thing that had happened to him in years go. She struggled slightly, but Haymitch held on, pressing her close to him. She was still glaring at his grey eyes, but in this proximity she didn't seem quite so keen to leave. His voice was a low growl when he finally said some of the things he'd been meaning to for a while.

"Effie, I will do it for you. I swear to God I will. I fucked up, it's completely on me, I'll admit it. But please, I am begging you, don't leave. You've made things better, so much better since you got here. The nightmares aren't as bad since you've been in the same room to comfort me. Effie, Princess, I'm scared of what would happen to me if you left now. I…I don't think I'd be able to get up again. Let me show you, let me fight for you, please, if you just give me one more chance."

His voice was nothing more than a whisper as it trailed off, and Effie only looked up at him, mouth slightly open and eyes agape. Before either knew what was really happening, they were kissing, madly and passionately as if some kind of internal force had taken over them. Haymitch picked Effie up and spun her so her back was now against the wall, her bare legs wrapped around his hips. Her hands were lacing through his hair as she tried to pull him closer, somehow impossibly closer to her body where a certain heat was beginning to flame up. Haymitch's body pressed tight to her kept Effie from falling, while his hands roamed up and down her thighs, and then began to move slowly upwards, to where the buttons of her dress sat unopened.

A low moan emitted from Effie's mouth when one of his hands slipped under her dress and up high on her leg and the other began to unbutton the top. As if they could read each other's minds, they slid down to the carpeted floor. Effie was sitting on Haymitch's lap until she pushed him down so she was lying on top of him. Their kissing hadn't ceased this whole time, until Effie had to break away so Haymitch could finish unbuttoning her dress, and she could start loosening his belt. Before long, her dress was off, tossed to the side carelessly. Undressing Haymitch took longer, because he kept interrupting Effie by kissing her neck and her collarbone and moving his hands over her body so that every few seconds Effie had to stop and soak in the pleasure for a moment.

Finally, after Effie took off his pants and just ripped Haymitch's shirt away to not bother with buttons, both were in nothing more than their underwear. Haymitch's muscular arms lifted Effie's light body yet again with her arms and legs held tight around him and carried her to the guest bed. Neither had the patience anymore. The rush of heat and plain old lust that began just because they were skin to skin was too great.

Once on the bed, they wasted no time. Haymitch started kissing her shoulders, still amazed at how perfectly soft, pale and smooth her skin was in contrast to his as he moved downwards. His hands unhooked her bra so he could gently kiss and caress every part of her body. Effie's whole self began to tighten as she had to throw her head back and her moans increased in length and volume – the man's rough hands never failed to arouse her with his simplest touch. She gripped his hair, needing something to hold onto as her body started to become weightless.

Haymitch's mouth continued to move down, stopping right above the lace edge of her panties. Here, he ran a finger beneath the material, tracing the slight imprint the lace had left behind, never letting his lips leave her skin. He pulled down her underwear to her feet where Effie kicked it off. She was his, completely his. Haymitch continued to kiss the top of Effie's thighs, then her hip, always moving slightly closer to the centre but never quite getting there even as her moans increased and her body was begging for it. Slowly, without warning, he rose slightly and moved upwards on the bed until he was face to face with Effie, planting a kiss on her mouth.

"You. Are. A. Tease."

"Just you wait."

An hour or two later, Haymitch sauntered out his front door for some fresh air in nothing but a pair of jeans. He needed to take a bit of time to recollect his thoughts. The prospect of losing the alcohol didn't scare him as much anymore. He had Effie – maybe they each really were what the other needed. They had a discussion afterwards, lying together in bed. Haymitch couldn't stop kissing the woman or playing with her hair but they managed to get enough logical thoughts out to lay out some ground rules about how they would deal with each other and their pain. He knew the next few weeks would be hell – he remembered his confinement in District 13 very well, but he was willing to do it for her. Especially when she grudgingly admitted that she needed him too.

He grinned at Peeta, who seemed to be leaving the Everdeen-Mellark house and heading towards the town centre. Peeta didn't make eye contact, but stopped right in front of Haymitch's house and looked straight ahead, a red blush on his cheeks visible even from the porch where Haymitch stood.

"Look, Haymitch…I'm happy for you two and all. Glad that fight didn't end the way it might have, but please. Either…both of you quiet down, or close your window. OK? Please?"

Haymitch couldn't stop the laugh that burst out. He waved goodbye at Peeta who he had clearly made feel even more mortified than before, and turned back towards the house. Effie was coming out just as he walked in, in what seemed like not a lot more than panties and his shirt.

"Where's he going so quickly?"

She was looking after Peeta of course, who had fled the scene. Haymitch laughed again.

"Don't worry about it."


End file.
